Invitado no deseado
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Playa. Mostró el trozo arrancado de la libreta, Midoriya festejó y Todoroki sólo aceptó al cerrar los ojos.


No sé que tengo que me he emocionado con la TodoDeku Week, quizá porqué se trata de una temática en específica y escribo sobre la marcha x'D.

 **Segundo día.**

 **Temática:** Playa.

 **Advertencias** : Ligero DekuTodo (Eso creo), quizá O.C malintencionado y comedia.

* * *

 **Invitado no deseado**

 **By KellenHakeun**

Midoriya emergió fuera del agua, salpicando con infortunio el sabor salado que se había colado a su boca. Una tos hizo su presentación, otra le siguió. Los cabellos húmedos se adherían a la orilla de su rostro mientras sus dedos quedaban perdidos entre la arena mojada y lo aproximaban a la adyacente. Inhaló un aire, el sol calentaba tras de su espalda por lo que decidió al fin salir del mar. Izuku miró a un lado, percatándose de la playa aglomerada en dónde habían querido pasar las vacaciones, Uraraka jugaba e Iida estaba a su lado sosteniendo las bebidas, por el otro, Yaoyorozu tomar el sol junto a Kagure. Jirou sólo rueda los ojos, al final da un vistazo a la izquierda y obtiene a su favor el mismo campo, pero estando Bakugou siendo molestados por lo que Midoriya juraba que eran sus compañeros, suelta una risa. Decide presentar sus ojos verdes con el frente, regresándose la vista de su novio; sentado sobre una toalla extendida y refugiado bajo la sombra deuna sombrilla clavada en la superficie suave. Ríe, encantado.

Todavía no parecía satisfecho con los resultados.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas tras su graduación, luego de lágrimas por Uraraka y promesas de Iida de volver a encontrarse como dos orgullos vanguardias del camino heroico. Midoriya pensó que sería divertido celebrarlo al final, Todoroki aceptó ,motivandolo, también quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Midoriya antes de que el trabajo los sumergiera y el tiempo para encontrarse como amantes fuera escaso.

 _Un lugar tranquilo, sólo nosotros dos._

Propuso severo.

 _La playa, con nuestros amigos._

También añadió un sonriente Deku.

Todoroki hizo un gesto, calor, gente y murmullos. No es que no le agradarán sus compañeros, pero... No le agradó la idea, Midoriya hizo una mueca desfigurando la cara alegre.

 _Playa._

 _Un lugar tranquilo._

Ambos egresados discutieron la mejor manera de celebrarlo, Todoroki quería paz para dormitar sobre algún césped y Midoriya quería hundirse sobre las ociosas olas de Mar. Al final, decidieron que el mejor camino fuera al ser tomado al azar.

Un papel rayado con las opciones de ambos, siendo más justo el trato le tocó a Uraraka ser de arbitro, ella aceptó gustosa y algo divertida de ver la forma tan madura en lo que resolvían su situación.

 ** _Playa_**

Mostró el trozo arrancado de la libreta, Midoriya festejó y Todoroki sólo aceptó al cerrar los ojos.

* * *

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —pregunta izuku, dejando caer todo su cuerpo a un costado. Todoroki le da una mirada de reojo y asiente, ese último gesto no lo convence al héroe y lo hace suspirar.

—Mucho —responde, Midoriya saborea la ironía de sus palabras.

Todavía se escucha la chillona voz de Mina al fondo mientras es perseguida por un bramado Bakugou. Izuku dibuja una línea recta en los labios, Todoroki sólo le echó una mirada y escanea los pectorales que se marcan al resbalar lánguidas gotas de mar por ellos. Antes de que Midoriya lo notará, regresa la mirada hacia el frente, sus noches quedaron arruinadas y su perfecto plan de ellos dos retozando se esfumó por la decisión de Midoriya, y su suerte.

Más su maldita mala suerte.

— ¿Estás enojado? —tan atento, Midoriya no puede disfrutar de este obsequio si no es con él. Mira a sus otros compañeros que también se distraen, parloteando y escuchando a Kirishima molestar a Bakugou.

Todoroki llega a sentirse culpable, pero no lo suficiente.

—Algo.

Decide ser sincero al respecto. Midoriya ahora coloca un par de dedos bajo su barbilla para poder apoyarse, planificando la mejor manera de hacerlo sentir cómodo. Lo que menos quería era abrumar a Todoroki.

—Podemos regresar al hotel si te molesta estar aquí.

—No es eso.

Izuku da un parpadeo.

—¿Entonces?

Shouto inhala aire para poder expresarse mejor. Es vergonzoso que Midoriya sea tan preciso para el campo de batalla, pero fuera tan descuidado con otros aspectos de vida personal. Incluso él, (O eso creía) era un poco más atento.

—Yo quería tener una noche _tranquila_ y no con otras personas.

Midoriya da un parpadeo, retrasando la información, Todoroki está a punto de ser más explícito cuándo el sonrojo de su novio se vuelve más notario, Todoroki en respuesta también está tácito.

Cuándo Shouto lo nota, los brazos de Midoriya se encuentran escondiendo su rostro nervioso, él también se distrae con la arena al agarrar un puñado con sus manos.

—¿T-Te refieres a...?

La voz de Izuku tambalea, todavía nervioso por la propuesta.

—Sí.

—¡T-Todoroki!

—Quiero estar contigo Midoriya y no con ellos.

Decide ser más sincero, es egoísta y no le importa. Los nervios de Midoriya se difuman y sus brazos bajan exponiéndolo. Todoroki lo que obtiene es otro gesto nervioso cuándo uno de sus dedos rasca su mejilla mientras la otra migraba hacia abajo. Los dedos se movieron sobre la arena caliente llegando tranquilamente hacia los de Shouto, Izuku siente pequeñas pizcas de ventiscas que pasaba por sus dedos, helandolo por completo.

Midoriya le sonríe, y Todoroki piensa que es apuesto.

—¿Te parece también tener nuestra noche _tranquila_? —hace énfasis en la última palabra, continua después del silencio del otro —Prometo ser más cuidadoso y recompensar que sea un novio tan distraído —Izuku se siente mal de no haber sido capaz de deducir las señales de Todoroki, pero planea redimir sus actos —. He estado investigando la mejor manera de usar nuestros quirk durante el sexo —vuelve a proponer, Todoroki estrecha los ojos, pero igual se desliza hacia él para quedar atrapado entre sus brazos —Podemos perdernos por ahí. —finaliza, un gesto gatuno le nace.

—¿No lo notarán?

—No creo que ellos lo noten.

Todoroki guarda silencio, y Midoriya vuelve a insistir.

—¿Quieres volver al hotel?

—Creo que no es necesario la pregunta.

Deku sonríe, como un gato que ha encerrado a su canario. En esta caso, convencerlo. Quiere cerrar el trato, por lo que piensa que la forma más conveniente es besarlo ahora que lo tiene. Midoriya se acerca, obteniendo la misma reacción magnética por parte de Todoroki que no lo ha rechazado.

Sus labios se atraen, faltan escasos centímetros y Todoroki prueba el sabor salado que se quedó impregnado en Midoriya. Un centímetro es eliminado, y el destello se nota entre ambos.

 _Un poco más._

 _Casi saborea a Shouto._

¡Mierda!

Izuku se aleja de golpe, y exclama adolorido, empieza a mover con violencia su pie para poder alejar a lo que sea que se está aferrando a él; es rojo y pequeño.

Todoroki no comprenda el porqué de su actitud hasta mirar abajo; el pie de Izuku ha sido secuestrado, la piel se encuentra enrojecida y capturada por las tenazas de un invitado no deseado.

Un _cangrejo._

A Midoriya lo atacó un cangrejo.

Todoroki sólo arquea una ceja.

Vaya.

 **Notas finales.**

Soy fiel creyente que es divertido arruinarle los momentos a estos chicos uwu.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
